Heaven and Hell
by TryToFixYou
Summary: Quinn Fabray, el cielo y el infierno de Rachel. Una decisión, una espera. One-Shot corto (G!P)


**Advertencia: G!P One-Shot.**

Debería marcar mi piel con tu nombre.

Despertarme cada tanto y encontrarme con una melena rubia a mi lado es una de las cosas que más amo, mi pasatiempo favorito, _ella, _cabello rubio, piel como un lienzo blanca, suave, limpio, dónde tanto me gusta dejar _mis_ marcas, y sus ojos ¡Que ojos! Lo más bonitos, color olivo, tan hipnotizantes como su sonrisa, como sus besos.

Un infierno y un cielo, eso somos Quinn y yo, eso es lo que vivimos. Pero cuando estamos juntas, a pesar de todo somos una, yo le pertenezco… ¿Pero ella a mi? _No lo sé._

- Rach… Basta me haces cosquillas. – Dice con voz adormilada y divertida mientras le dejo besitos en la nuca. Después de observarla un rato dormir, he decidido que sería un crimen dejarla marchar sin antes darle unos _buenos_ días.

- Buenos días am… Quinn – Corrijo antes que ella lo haga. Nos damos un beso tierno que luego empieza a subir de tono.

Nos besamos un rato, hasta que se sube en mi regazo _"umm alguien está emocionado" _dice. Un pequeño gemido sale de mi boca mientras asiento, satisfecha porque se ha dado cuenta de mi erección. Así empezamos a rozarnos, ella moviéndose encima de mí, sus manos en mis pechos aún cubiertos por la pijama, su boca en mi cuello, _me quema._

Cambiamos de posición, yo arriba de ella, le quito su pijama de tirantes y short. Comienzo a hacer un camino de besos desde su mentón, por su cuello, hasta uno de sus pechos, succiono el pezón _"bonitas tetas" _le digo, ella sonríe y está sonrojada, excitada. Termino mi trabajo en los senos, y voy haciendo mi camino por su abdomen, pausadamente, lo beso, beso su ombligo, voy llegando al vientre y cuando voy a bajar sus panties hace una maniobra y queda encima de mí, sonríe maliciosamente y me desnuda, cuando está bajándome el bóxer noto como se le dilatan las pupilas y su lengua recorre sus labios al ver mi pene disparado hacia arriba, lo agarra con la mano, acaricia mis testículos y empieza a masturbarme, luego se agarra y lo recorre con la lengua, desde la base hasta la punta y se lo mete en la boca, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, succionando, chupando. _Estoy en el paraíso_.

- Me.. me voy a correr – Le digo apretando mis dientes porque estoy cada vez más cerca.

- Hazlo en mi boca, nena. – Dice. A ella le encanta.

- ¡Joder! ¡Quinn! – Ella me folla con su boca cada vez más rápido y no puedo más, acabo en su boca y ella se lo traga todo.

Termina de succionar todo de mi pene, y luego me besa, con tanto erotismo, con tanto sabor _a mí y a ella_ que vuelvo a empalmarme, ella lo nota y se rie. Me levanto a buscar un condón en el escritorio.

- Ven acá – La llamo con el dedo.

Me coloco el preservativo, ella está a la espera mordiéndose un labio parada frente a mí, nos miramos con intensidad y la acorralo contra la pared, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, la adrenalina sube.

- Me encanta follarte, me encanta besarte, me encantas Fabray – Momento de debilidad, se lo digo y luego la beso.

La beso tan duro que su labio está roto, la toco, la manoseo, desde sus pechos hasta su trasero, arranco sus panties y hago que cierre sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, _gime_ al sentir el choque de nuestros sexos, bajo una mano y comienzo a hacer círculos en su clítoris, ella coloca su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

- Rachel te necesito ya por favor – Suplica

Dejo de acariciarla abajo y la penetro de una sola movida, ambas gritamos, comenzamos un vaivén y nos adaptamos a nuestro ritmo.

- Más duro – Gime

- ¿Más duro que, nena? – Le digo

- Follame duro Rachel, duro.

Sus deseos son ordenes, la cargo hasta el escritorio, tiro todo contra el piso y la dejo sobre este, la beso, beso sus pechos, los muerdo, _a ella le gusta rudo. _Sé como le gusta y la penetro más fuerte consiguiendo su punto G.

- Mmm.. Si, si, Rach ahí – Suena como aquella película porno que me acompaña los días o semanas que ella me deja sola.

- Ohh, ya casi llego, me voy a co.. correr – Suelta un grito y me muerde el cuello.

Yo sigo dándole, aprovechando el orgasmo, sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales se contraen y encierran mi pene, _me corro._

- Ahh ¡Quinn! – Siento los espasmos.

Nos quedamos unos segundos paradas recuperando el aliento y la respiración, ella está débil y vulnerable, lo sé porque siento mi hombro húmedo _está llorando_, siempre luego que _hacemos el amor _porque no quiere escoger. La llevó hasta la cama y nos acostamos abrazadas, ella no se quiere despegar de mí, le acaricio la espalda y el cabello hasta que se queda dormida _otra vez. _Me coloco los bóxers y salgo a hacer el desayuno, preparo unos hotcakes, café, jugo y cuando estoy haciendo los huevos revueltos siento unas manos aferrarse a mi cintura, le tomo las manos y me volteo. Y Ahí está ella con esa carita de gatita loca, su labio roto, la sonrisa. _Me siento enferma, me siento viva, me siento muerta._

- Me voy ya, nena – Me da un beso en la mejilla

- Hey gatita, pero te estaba haciendo el desayuno – Hace una mueca

- Para luego será – Da media vuelta, la agarro del codo.

- Quinn…

Rachel ahora no.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser Quinn? Me estoy cansando de esperar. – Sus ojos se hacen cristalinos.

- No lo sé, ahora debo ir a ver a Sam que está cuidando de Beth, tú sabes que no me puedo dar el privilegio de dejarlo por ti, _por una mujer_ cuando tengo una hija cuidar.

Ouch, eso dolió. Se arrepiente al instante

- Vale, Quinn.

Volteo a hacer que no me importa, que termino de hacer el desayuno, pero en realidad lo hago para no llorar frente a ella. Siento la mano de Quinn entrelazarse con la mía _encajan perfecto _pienso y estoy segura que ella también porque mira la unión con admiración, con _amor._

- Te prometo que lo solucionaré lo más pronto que pueda Rach. Te quiero. Adiós – Me besa en los labios y se siente como el último.

Quinn cierra la puerta y el departamento parece tan vacio sin ella, me recargo en la barra de la cocina y tapo mi cara con mis manos, las lágrimas empiezan a salir. _Ella me consume como a un cigarrillo_. _Pero la amo._

* * *

**Holaaaa bellas lectoras! ^^**

**Aquí les traigo otro one-shot (Después de tanto) lo sé, lo sé. Es que no tenia inspiración, con la universidad y todo eso en fin... Jamás pensé que me iban a pedir que escribiera otro lol y les agradezco mucho, de verdad estoy sorprendida jajaja.**

**Otra cosa, esté shot tal vez sea un poco triste y corto(?) pues digamos que ando un poco down, el clima está frío y estoy sola, así que nació este bebé xD.**

**De nuevo les agradezco mucho sus reviews, favs y follows son lo +.**

**¡Que tengan feliz día! 3 **


End file.
